


Memories

by TransformersGirl13



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Memories, but not really?, just a little nuzzle, kinda Grimfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock has a memory on board the W.A.P.





	Memories

It was another lazy day on the W.A.P. Misfire was doing his best to help Grimlock but it was a one of those bad days where nothing seemed to work, the large Mech just looked at him like he was lost. Misfire sighed and rubbed his optics. “Okay… Okay buddy. I think that’s enough for today.” Misfire told him and the large Mech tilted his head. Misfire put up the markers and gave Grimlock a pat on the shoulder. Grimlock looked at Misfire’s hand and for a moment Misfire was worried the larger Mech would attack him, which did occasionally happen, but instead Grimlock took Misfire’s hand in his own and examined it. Misfire felt his faceplates heat up and he smiled a little as he knelt to sit with Grimlock as he examined the seekers hand. 

“Hrrrm…” Grim rumbled and rubbed one of his thumbs along Misfires palm and fingers. Misfire sat there and let him for a few minutes before being let go. Grimlock leaned towards the seeker, it took every ounce of self-control Misfire had (which wasn’t a lot) to not lean back. Grimlock stopped inches from Misfires face and very gently pressed their foreheads together. “Misfire.” Grimlock rumbled. It warmed Misfires' heard every time Grimlock said his name. 

“Hey buddy.” Misfire murmured back. Grimlock moved to rub their cheek plates together in what Misfire realized was an attempt at nuzzling. Grim rumbled some too, which made Misfire smile. “Need something?” he asked when Grimlock finally moved away. His only response was Grimlock using his whole hand to ouch Misfire’s face. Misfire felt a quick stab of fear until he realized Grimlock wasn’t trying to hurt him. He wasn’t hurting him at all, just holding his massive hand to the seekers face. Misfire couldn’t help but start to snicker and Grimlock moved his hand to let Misfire laugh. 

Grimlock tilted his head as Misfire laughed and smiled. Getting up Misfire held out his hand for Grim. Grim took it and stood. 

“Come on Grimsy, let’s go get something to eat and bother Crankcase.” Misfire led Grimlock through the halls of the ship and to the mess where they could get something. Grimlock at the table and watched Misfire get them something. 

“How’s he doing?” Krok asked Misfire and Misfire shrugged.

“About the same as yesterday.” Misfire replied and Krok nodded while sipping his own drink. Once everything was done Misfire brought Grimlock something and they sat in silence. Mainly because Grimlock couldn’t talk and Krok could tell Misfire was thinking, a rarity at that. 

Once done Misfire was good on his word and terrorized Crankcase for a bit until being yelled at and threatened. Grimlock tagged along the whole time but didn’t do much else. Well, except running with Misfire when Crankcase actually threw something after being pushed too far. Once the coast was clear Grimlock picked up the thrown object and looked at it. 

“Ratchet.” He rumbled and Misfire perked up. Grimlock handed the tool to Misfire. 

“It is a ratchet! Good job buddy.” Misfire said, praising the Dinobot. 

“Bring that back here right now!” Crankcase called and Misfire gave Grimlock a pat before running to Cranckcase. “Hey guess what! Grimlock knew what this was!” 

“Ratchet…” Grimlock rumbled and looked down. For a moment he had real memories of the Autobot Medic throwing things at him and he running to avoid being hit, but as quickly as they were there, they were gone again. Grim let out a soft sigh and walked to follow Misfire where he was telling Crankcase what happened. 

“Maybe I should throw things at you more often then, huh?” The pilot said in the closest tone he had to humor. 

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” Misfire said before going to give Grimlock a pat on the arm. “Come on Grimsy, let’s go watch a movie.” Grimlock nodded and watched Misfire go down the hall. He looked at Crankcase whom was about to start working again. The blue Mech made a face. 

“If… you want to hang out in here some time you can…” He muttered and Grimlock, the large Mech perked up. “Just make sure not to mess with anything.” He said and pointed the ratchet at Grimlock, like a threat, before getting back to fixing the console that he had been interrupted when they initially came in, and Grim nodded. 

“Thanks.” Grimlock told Crankcase and Crankcase whipped around to stare at the big Mech as he lumbered off to find Misfire. It had been the first time Grimlock had said anything to Crankcase without Misfire. Crankcase wondered if he told anyone if they’d believe him.


End file.
